


Cut Adrift

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Mazarin221b's "Cut Adrift."</p><p>Sherlock sitting on the front stoop in the rain, with John in the doorway behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Adrift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cut Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503062) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> I've always enjoyed Mazarin's fanfiction, so when this first scene caught me, I had to draw it!
> 
> On [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/31572837779/from-cut-adrift-by-mazarin221b-its-difficult).

[](http://imgur.com/YX1vvHg)


End file.
